


seeing a little red

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BCAUSE THEY ARE DUMB, Gen, also srsly pointless, and dumb, my inner mayuzumi wanted out THAT'S ALL, pls dont eat me, um um um first mayuaka yay??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He blinked a few times before he realized that he was looking at a text message with an attached image.  </p>
<p>Image of Akashi Seijirou in a red riding hood getup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing a little red

Chihiro didn't know how that was possible but someone fucking hacked his phone.

At least that was the only explanation he had for the thing he was seeing.

Because the thing what he was seeing, couldn't be _real_.  

He blinked a few times before he realized that he was looking at a text message with an attached image.  

Image of Akashi Seijirou in a red riding hood getup.

Chihiro stared at his phone. Hacking was the only explanation, because he definitely didn’t have any photos of Akashi Seijirou on his freaking phone.

(Which he wasn’t sure the reverse was true.)

He looked over the message, but concluded that he didn’t know the sender. Hawk10 something, something. Whatever that meant.

Well, he just had to change his email then. _Again_.

For the moment though, he was focused on the picture. It had to be a manip right? Akashi wouldn’t let himself be caught in broad daylight in a freaking dress. It just...felt off.

Now the question was where did the maker found a picture of Akashi? Chihiro squinted.

He looked younger, so it was probably his middle school photo. Taken from the main website of the school most probably.

The longer he stared the more he felt something rise up in his chest. For him Akashi looked awkward. Too much like a captain and not enough like a tiny girl, helpless in the face of a big bad wolf.

Chihiro covered his mouth.

Oh no. Oh no, no, no.

The feeling in his chest got stronger, until finally he couldn’t keep it more under wraps and he let out a laugh.

It was just freaking hilarious.

Every time he glanced at his phone he erupted into another fit of giggles. His sides started to hurt and he had actual tears in the corners of his eyes.

_Oh my god._

He was so glad no one was here to witness, as he became a total mess because that that would just be too freaking embarrassing.

Just as he was thinking that, the door to the roof opened gently and there was the devil himself, peaking in. Chihiro dropped his phone onto his lap and slapped his hands over his face, trying to conceal his laughter, as well as all the traces of it.

“Mayuzumi-san?”

Chihiro hiccupped.

“Are you alright?”

Another hiccup. God this sucked. He still had Akashi in a dress before his eyes and he just wanted to roll on the floor. He took a few deep breathes, calming himself. When his breathing was finally under control he dared to uncover his face and open his eyes.

Aaaand that might have been a bad idea, as he came face to face with the spawn himself, who dared to look concerned. Ugh.

Mayuzumi scowled and leaned back to put some distance between them.

“What do you want?” He asked and then cleared his throat. Crap. His voice was a little husky from the laughing fit. He hadn’t laughed like that in a while.

Akashi blinked slowly at him and tilted his head to the side.

He hummed and then straightened up.

“I thought something happened. It looked like you were crying.”

“As if!” Mayuzumi scoffed and felt his face flush a bit in embarrassment.

There was silence for a moment, Mayuzumi trying to fight of the uncomfortable feeling while Akashi tried to make heads and tails of his behavior.

Akashi straightened up with a hum when Mayuzumi refused to elaborate further.

“Well? Do you need anything?” He asked with his usual bite. Akashi simply blinked.

“I was wondering if you’d like to eat lunch with the whole team.”

“No.” He answered curtly. “I ate already. I wanted to read and you interrupted me.” Well, technically this was a lie. He didn’t bring his bag with a book this time to the roof. He only took his phone, because he got the mysterious text.

And here they were.

“I see.” Akashi said, with just a small tinge of disappointment in his voice. He did that since the end of the winter cup. Always came to the roof to spy on Chihiro, talk to him or invite him to lunch with the team or some other shit. He was _trying to get to know him._ Ugh.

Akashi looked like he was about to turn around and leave but then his gaze fell down on Chihiro’s phone, the same phone that was laying abandoned on his lap and had the message with the Akashi manip on display.

Of course it caught Akashi’s attention, which caught Mayuzumi’s attention in the process.

Chihiro considered obnoxiously flipping the phone close and telling the brat to scram, but then he remembered the picture and he couldn’t help but grin.

He took the phone and waved it in Akashi’s face.

“I think someone doesn’t like you.” Akashi blinked and went a little cross-eyed.

“Oh.” He merely said. “I remember that.” Chihiro faltered.

“What?”

“The middle school festival. We all dressed up in female clothing. Well. Not _all_ of us. Some of us.” He smiled a little fondly. “It was fun.”

Chihiro stared at him, mouth hanging agape.

“You wore a dress?” He finally managed after a long pause.

“Yes?” Akashi answered tentatively. “You haven’t?”

“It’s not a manip?”

“Excuse me, a what?”

Mayuzumi didn’t answer. He dropped the phone on his lap, and covered his eyes with his other hand. After a moment he started shaking.

“Mayuzumi-san?”

“Oh my god.” Chihiro wheezed under his breath and then he couldn’t hold it in much longer and laughed out loud.

It lasted maybe for a few minutes; his laugh got a little high pitched at times and maybe a tad bit hysterical.

He frantically composed himself, wiping the tears from the corner of his eyes. This was super lame of him, but what could he do.

He expected Akashi to look annoyed and even maybe pouting. He even expected him to be gone, by the time he controlled his outburst. He didn’t really expect him to be blushing like a schoolgirl and avoiding looking at Chihiro altogether.

Okay, so Akashi Perfect Seijirou did get embarrassed on occasion. Huh.

Last chuckle left his lips and then Akashi finally looked at him. Or okay, he was still avoiding looking at him, and come on now that was just lame of him. It was embarrassing, but not THAT embarrassing and Akashi was acting like it was the end of his rep because of a bad PR.

_Don’t worry._ Chihiro thought. _I never thought of you like that anyway._

He was about to tease him a bit more, but then Akashi finally looked at him and...well wasn’t this a pout.

“You are unfair Mayuzumi-san.”

 “Huh? It’s hilarious.” Akashi huffed.

Okay, what the hell. He was behaving like a...like a kid. Or something.

Ever since the end of that damned Winter Cup, Akashi was weird. Softer, calmer, _nicer._ It was creepy. He didn’t know if less or more than the intense, _I am absolute_ Akashi bullshit, but still. Creepy.

From what he understood when Akashi explained at the team meeting after the game, there were two? Of them? And jeez, should this kid even be in school right now? Shouldn’t he get like some help?

Chihiro narrowed his eyes. He looked...normal. Fine. Well, _now_ he looked fine. There was a part of him, that sort of whispered that maybe he should ask or something, if he’s doing okay or whatever. The ~senpai~ stuff. But you know. His stone cold asshole rep was on the line.

Akashi frowned and pursed his lips.

Ah the awkward silence. How Chihiro loved it. Or rather, you know. Didn’t.

He stood up finally.

“Whatever. I don’t care about your fetishes.” He looked at the phone screen again and snorted. Damn it, he just wanted to delete the freaking photo. He was afraid it would haunt him.

Akashi sighed, in resignation.

“What? You want me to apologize for laughing?”

“No. I’m not embarrassed because of the photo.”

“Huh?”

Akashi turned back and went to the door and soon disappeared on the other side. After a moment, the door opened again.

“You can keep it if you’d like.” He paused. "I don't mind."  He said and then looked away and ducked his head back behind the door.

Chihiro stood gaping at him again (for god knew which time this day).

“As if I would!” He shouted. Pause. “I’m deleting it.” Pause. “Now!”

He doubted Akashi stayed long enough to hear him, but he still needed to say that, if only to himself.

Then he heard the bell.

“Fuck.” He cursed under his breath. He looked at the phone before closing it, shrugged and then slipped in his pocket.

He could just at least _pretend_ he forgot to do that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm  
> this was really unplanned and just sort of happened and I HOPE IT'S NOT TOO OOC BUT I REALLY LIKE THE MAYU VOICE in my head (im sorry ill stop shouting) 
> 
> anyway, uh, dumbs? kinda? idk this ship is a trainwreck. lol bye


End file.
